Wise Uchiha
by WiseDrifter
Summary: Oh no another what if Naruto had a friend growing up story? Also it's an Uchiha? Well hopefully you will still take the time to read it and find I twist it.


Naruto grew up with out any friends until he finally made Genin. He found Iruka-sensei as an older brother, Konohamaru as a little brother, and soon after a sensei who didn't actively try to sabotage his career, Sasuke who becomes his rival and Sakura who... well after a few years... But what would it be like if he became friends with a different Uchiha who survived the massacre. A Uchiha to liked to read more than people...

****July 8th, 6:25pm Outside the ninja academy****

All 8 years of Uzumaki Naruto life he never had any friends. He spent a lot of his time training to be a ninja running from random mobs and swinging on what in his mind is his swing watching the other kids running around the park wondering why no one else will play with him. This is where we find the young ninja in training now. He learned by now that if he was to walk up to the other kids and try to play with them the kids whose parents were nice would come and pull them away or if they were not well sometimes they pulled Naruto away when no one was looking and teach him a lesson.

While he's thinking another kid walks up looking annoyed "Hey, you know no one here like you? They won't even come anywhere near you."

Naruto looks down and begins to tear up thinking to himself _why is this guy being so mean? I just want to play with someone, he probably wants me to leave... Maybe I should none of these people are gonna respect me until I become Hokage, then they'll have to respect me!_

Watching Naruto get lost in thought the boy plops down next to him and says "Good. All these kids bothering me to play ninja and tag is really starting to bother me." With that said he open a book and begins to read. Naruto stares at the kid and actually starts to pay attention to him. He observes a kid about his age with square glasses and black hair wearing baggy black shorts and a plain black shirt he starts to wonder What could be wrong with playing...All the other kids seem to enjoy it. Maybe I'm not missing out on something after all... He then decides to ask what's on his mind. "Hey, what's wrong with playing? Is it not fun?"

The boy glanced up from his book and sighed, "No playing is actually lots of fun" Naruto was stumped. _Why would the boy not want to play if it was fun? _then he continued speaking "I would rather keep reading though and since no one likes you I can sit by you and no one will bother me." Naruto didn't know how to take this. On one side it meant that he didn't have to sit alone but on the other it meant the only reason he came over was because everyone hated him.

"So why don't you go home then the ninja academy is over for the day" Naruto tentatively asked

"Because my mom would want me to start training or do some chores or pretty much anything but not have my nose in a book." he plainly said while turning a page

"So does that mean you want to be my friend?" Naruto tentatively asked

"Not really." the boy slumped down losing hope of ever having a friend when the boy continued, "Although if you continue being so useful who knows I might have to keep coming back here." Again Naruto was confused about whether that was a good or bad thing. This boy was definitely weird but at least he wasn't alone and maybe after he finished his book they could play ninja?

"So wanna play ninja after you finish your book?" he asked not really expecting a positive answer.

The boy looked up from his book staring at Naruto for a few seconds and sighed again, "The whole point of coming over here was to read my book without fear of it getting impaled or slapped out of my hands. Maybe tag"

With a huge smile on his face Naruto jumps up and agrees, seeing the orange clad boy nearly bouncing in place the boy reluctantly stands and taps Naruto on the arm and begins to walk away reading, "tag,,,you're it" Naruto stands there shocked for a bit and then runs over to tap the boys back when the boy quickly turns to the right and continues walking with Naruto falling down where he just was. "You're not gonna get me that easy just cause I'm reading" the boy replies smugly and with a turn of the page starts to run all the while not looking up from his book. Naruto knowing a challenge when he hears one jumps up and starts to chase the boy trying to tag him but the boy kept making sharp turns at the last second and even once ran up a tree trunk and jumped over him and started running the other way.

This continued for about twenty minutes until finally having an idea Naruto begins to get frustrated and as the boy tries to run up a tree a second time Naruto kept running and followed him up and pushed extra hard off the tree and caught him in the air in a tackle. They both landed hard and Naruto started to get scared noticing what he just did to the only kid willing to play with him got up and started to try to apologize when the kid picked up his book and tapped him quiet hard on the head. When Naruto grabbed his head in pain the kid quietly said "Tag you're it again" and opened his book and started reading while walking away. Naruto looked on in amazement at the fact that the boy was still going to play with him when he realized that he was it again and started to run after him and when he got closer the boy snapped his book shut turned, and slapped his hand away with the book he was reading. While Naruto was still shocked over the fact that he just slapped his hand away the boy said "Done reading"

"Hey that's cheating" Naruto exclaimed

Smirking the boy replied,"I don't cheat, I win. Since you're not gonna ask my name's Satoshi, Uchiha Satoshi. What's you're name?"

With big shit eating grin and a scratch behind his head Naruto exclaimed "Naruto, Uzumaki Naruto. And I'm gonna be Hokage some day!"

The boy stared at Naruto after his rather loud exclamation. "Ok now that we know each others names we can be friends but when you become Hokage can you do me a favor?" the boy asked slyly.

Naruto excited that he wasn't being put down and now had a new friend didn't even hesitate and with a giant smile and stuck out his hand and said "Anything" not realizing how much he would later regret even offering.

With that the boy grabbed his hand shook it and said good bye and started to leave. Naruto confused stared after the boy and realized the boy never asked for the favor started to call after him, "Hey! You never asked what that favor was!?!"

The boy turned and smiled, " I know but it's always good to have a Hokage that owes you," and just like that the boy left, without even saying good bye. Naruto stared after the boy wondering if he would ever even see him again and quickly decided he would come back tomorrow, after all he had to go to class. Only the next day came and he wasn't there and the next day he wasn't there either. In fact Sasuke wasn't there either and everyone was whispering back in forth but like always no one ever told Naruto anything. How was he to know that the whole Uchiha clan was wiped out except for three members, One of which only survived because he was playing with Naruto.

A/N: I hoped you liked it cause it's my first fanfiction I actually took the time to write. If it's liked or even if I just start writing again some dark night which I will I'll post the next chapter featuring Satoshi coming back to school and having to deal with now being an orphan and coming to terms with being possibly the only Uchiha left sane.

--Wise Drifter


End file.
